Fairytale
by Wr1
Summary: It's AU. Lee's a prince and is fed up of staying in the palace. So one day he decides to escape for a bit. What happens when he meets Lucy? It's rated T because I'm paranoid and the occasional swear word. It's all made up even the palace in London. I don't own anything that is real in this fic.
1. Escaping

_** New multi-chapter fic. Just a warning it's very AU and you'll find out why in the first few sentences. It's a bit of a childish story really but who doesn't enjoy a fairy tale of some sort. Not that this could be considered a fairy tale. Please let me know what you think of this one. I enjoyed writing it but I'm a bit apprehensive about the reception it will receive. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy.**_

Hands behind his head, Lee stared up at the ceiling as he lay in bed. It was a new day which meant there were more royal duties for him to carry out, being the next in line for the throne; not that there was anyone else that could be considered.

People thought that being a royal meant you had a life of luxury. To an extent it was true but you still had to work. It wasn't just turn up at events and greet people, far from it. His country; Elliel wasn't ruled by the government but by the royals, his dad wasn't willing to hand it over to the government. He'd always seen it as his country so it was his rules and one day that responsibility would be passed onto him and he couldn't just hand power over, his dad would kill him.

Lee knew he had it much better than most and for that he would be eternally grateful but being forced to go to London for a royal parade they had going on was something he didn't want to do. He didn't mind the place itself, well he couldn't really comment on that because he hadn't had the chance to experience it first hand, and that's why he hated it. Lee couldn't just get up and walk out the front door and just casually walk out of the palace's front gates. He'd be bombarded. Lee was shocked when he first arrived by the crowds that had swarmed to see him and his parents.

Since he was just old enough Lee had wanted to just be able to blend into the crowd and live a day like any other person. He'd officially gone cliché. Great. But he couldn't help but want the experience of walking along the streets and riding public transport with everyone else. Fat chance of that, the news were constantly talking about his arrival.

Groaning he closed his eyes and tried to forget about it all when a plan popped into his head. If he could get one of the security guards in on this then he could be gone and back within the same day and it would be a secret between the two. The only problem was that he would get recognised. Running a hand over his chin Lee's frown turned into a smirk. He had a beard. No one had ever seen him with a beard and if he wore a hat and every day clothes he could get away with it. The beard should be enough though, he was virtually unrecognisable.

Jumping up from his bed he made a dash for the bathroom, jumping into the shower he washed quickly before brushing his teeth and drying his hair with the towel at the same time. He was in a hurry, he didn't want to get caught and if they came looking for him and aren't able to find him then they would just assume he wanted to be on his own and leave it be.

Running back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. Flinging open the closet he grinned, he had prepared for this situation long ago, hoping he'd have a chance. Passing all of his suits he picked the hanger at the end which contained, jeans, a blue and white plaid shirt and a white t-shirt. Placing the clothes on the bed he pulled his suitcase from under the end and retrieved his converse, jacket and flat cap. That should disguise him enough.

Now that's all he had to do was be stealthy like a ninja. Slowly opening his door Lee peaked and looked up and down the corridor before exiting. Making his way towards the stairs he descended them as quickly as he could. Tip toeing past the he liked to call living room where everyone was he made his way down and into the basement. This is where things began to get tricky. The workers were all down here and he couldn't risk one of them seeing him. That wouldn't do. Managing to hide behind various walls he made it to where the security guards were.

Peering in through the door he was lucky, there was only one there. The others were on duty. Entering into the small room he clicked the door shut and locked it as the security guard jumped to his feet in shock and saluted.

"Your majesty," Lee was about to ask if he was really that recognisable when he remembered that he was still in the palace and he'd seen him the day before with a beard.

"I need your help," he began as the security guard named Paul raised his eyebrow at Lee.

"Anything," he readily agreed as Lee gulped.

"I need your help to escape. Just for a few hours and I'll be back in time for tea," he quickly explained.

"Your majesty. I wouldn't normally refuse but it's not..." Lee cut him off.

"I know it's not safe. I know I could get recognised but I'm desperate. Just for a few hours, please?" Lee begged as Paul nodded his head. The prince of Elliel is in need of his help and he couldn't refuse.

"Alright but only for a couple of hours... Have you got a phone?" Lee shook his head as Paul handed him his. "I want it back and I'll be phoning. Home by five, "he sounded like he was talking to one of his children.

"Thank you," Lee replied.

Not half an hour later Lee was making his escape. Paul had informed him that the west wall was a blind spot and that he'd be on security camera duty until six. That was a big relief. Making his way towards the blind spot, Lee looked around before placing his cap on his head. Managing to climb the wall he narrowly dodged the barbed wire. Luckily there wasn't a street behind just an alley way. No one would know. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to jump. He was going to do it, he was actually going to do it. Shaking his head he jumped and managed to land safely. The only problem now was now how was he going to get back up that wall?


	2. Lucy

_** Second chapter. I just want to say that I know it's pretty much impossible to disguise who you are with a beard but I decided to just go with it...oops. As you've probably guessed this story will end up very cliché but I hope you enjoy it and let me know on ways I could improve. I haven't added a disclaimer... I do not own anything to do with anything that is real in this fic or characters. Thank you! **_

Adjusting his flat cap and zipping up his jacket, making him completely unrecognisable. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he smiled as he felt the clink of money and the texture of notes. Paul must have slipped some in, he'd have to repay him.

Stepping onto the pavement, he grinned. This is what it felt like not to be recognised and being able to do stuff. It was busy, he admitted that. Now where was he going and what did he need? First of all how much money did he have? Checking, his eyes widened as he pulled out over a £100. That was too much. He owed Paul big time. So what did he need? A camera. That would be a good way to document this once in a blue moon opportunity. And he knew where he was going...sightseeing.

Walking with the crowd Lee made his way unknowingly down into a tube station. Standing in the centre he looked around until he realised he had to buy an Oyster card. There wasn't many shops near where he was anyway. Buying a day pass he made his way down and onto the platform. Right, pick a random place and hope. That was spontaneous. Jumping on the next tube he hoped for the best as he was pushed into a corner. This was an experience and no one had recognised him. Great!

Waiting until there was space in front of him, he made his way to in front of the doors. Next stop he was off and back into the hustle and bustle of London. This was everything he hoped it would be. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

Once he was back up and into daylight he grinned at the noise of cars and people on the pavement. He had no idea where he was but it was great and hot. Unzipping his jacket he made his way down the street. Spotting a camera shop he made a quick pit stop and grabbed a compact camera, memory card and batteries. Holding the carrier bag in one hand he would need to find somewhere to set it up.

Turning the next corner he spotted a nearby park and made his way to cross the road. First time crossing the road on his own. This was a big deal to him. Spotting a group of people who were looking to cross he made his way to stand with them. At least he would be safer. Once safely across he made his way to sit under one of the trees in the park, out of sight.

Unpacking the camera, he smiled. It wasn't the most expensive or best camera he had ever had but it would do and it would be the thing that captured the next few hours. He'd then have to hide the photos from his parents.

Lee felt like a teenager. He was a grown adult in his...late thirties and his parents were still watching him like a hawk. He should be able to make his own life decisions and be able to do what he wanted to do not what was expected of him. He should be able to marry who he wanted whether she be rich or poor. He should be able to decide when he wanted to go to parties or when he just wanted to laze around.

Thinking about it he was acting like a teenager. All the sneaking around and running away. He'd never done anything like this before and it scared and thrilled him all at once. It would be the only time. The only time he'd do this in the next few weeks. He couldn't risk doing it again. If his parents found out then...he didn't want to think about what they would do. There would be a lot of shouting, he knew that.

Shaking his head, he checked that his camera was working before lifting himself off of the ground. Looking around the first picture Lee took was of the park, and just as a bike sped past on the footpath, making the wheel look fuzzy on the photograph.

Walking back onto the pavements Lee jumped back as he felt someone walk into him, coffee on his shirt. Damn. Wiping at his shirt with one hand he pocketed the camera.

"I am so sorry," came a woman's voice as she handed him some tissue, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," Lee replied as he turned his head to face the woman who had bumped into him, "it's no worry."

"Are you sure?" She asked slightly sceptical as she watched him dab at his sodden shirt. "Let me help," and with that Lucy retrieved more tissues before going to dab at the stain.

"Thank you," Lee sighed as he stared down at her head. She was really pretty.

"I'm Lucy by the way," Lucy introduced herself as she smiled up at him before going to bin the tissues in the bin behind him.

"Lee," he replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not from around here, are you?" It was a statement more than a question but the amused glint in her eye as she watched him made him smile.

"What makes you say that?" Lee questioned bemused.

"Well if you are you're the politest Londoner I've met. Not that there aren't any it's just if you bump into someone you'd usually get a swear word for your troubles," she explained.

"No I'm not. First time in London and I have no idea where I am," he asked with a slightly childish tone. Lucy felt like she could trust him and that was the reason why she said what she said next.

"I should have one of my dad's shirts at the flat you can borrow and then maybe I'll give you a tour. C'mon," and with that Lee didn't bother to argue as he followed the attractive woman in front of him.


	3. Sightseeing

_** Things do move fast in this fic for future reference. Also, I'd like to apologise in advance if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes at all. I have attempted to correct them all. Also, I'd like to apologise because this fic turned out to be more of a drama and also because I can't write funny and I'm not very good at writing in character. I envy the people that you!**_

"Well this is it. Make yourself comfortable whilst I find you a shirt," Lucy said as they walked through the flat door.

It was much bigger than what he'd imagined it would be but from what he could tell so far it suited her. The sofa he liked and the canvas in the background he really liked. Walking over to the sofa, he perched himself onto it as he intertwined his hands together.

"Right, sorry it's white but that's all I could find," Lucy apologised as she came rushing back in, handing Lee the shirt. He thanked her once again before walking in the direction Lucy had told him.

Opening the bathroom door he sighed as he shut it and locked the door again. Taking off his cap he placed it on the edge of the bath before removing his jacket. Lucy was sweet and kind, he liked her. Not just because she was the first person to talk to him he liked her because he felt something between them. It might just be him imagining it but he couldn't help it.

Leaving the shirt un-tucked from his jeans he rolled up the sleeves and placed his cap back on. If Lucy recognised him she'd go into shock and then it would all be over. He couldn't tell her, not now anyway. He couldn't tell her because this might be the only time they see each other but if he could just find a few more days where he could sneak out again.

Yes. Alright, he knew he had said to himself that he couldn't possibly risk it again but he liked her and wanted to get to know her a bit more. The only way he could do that was to keep on seeing her. Right, new plan. Sneak out as often as possible without getting caught. Yes, that is what he would have to do. He now owed Paul his life.

Grabbing his jacket he made his way out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Lucy was sat on the sofa, having changed.

"Ready?" She questioned as he nodded his head, "are you ever going to take that cap off?"

"Nope. Now c'mon I want to see the sights," and with that Lucy chuckled as she took hold of her handbag and exited the flat.

She hadn't been sightseeing in ages, even though she lived in London she spent the majority just walking next to his side she grinned, the white shirt suited him and the cap too if she was honest.

NGONGONGO

"Big Ben!" Lee shouted with his arms open as he stood in front of the landmark. He'd never been this close to it before, sure he had passed it in the car before but never stood in front of it.

"Do you want me to take a photo?" Lucy questioned as Lee wordlessly handed her the camera.

"Right is this ok?" Lee asked as he stood in the middle of the crowd as Lucy nodded her head. He couldn't stand like he was used to for photos so he resulted in shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Say cheese!" Not complying Lee just stood there with a grin on his face before going to join Lucy.

"Where to next?" Lucy chuckled at his childlike enthusiasm.

"Wherever you want to go."

**NGONGONGO**

A couple of hours later they were walking down Villers street when Lee spotted a Starbucks.

"Fancy a coffee?" He questioned as they neared the store.

"As long as I don't end up spilling it over you," Lucy retorted as they turned to enter the coffee shop.

"I'll get it, you sit down," Lee instructed as he made his way to the back of the queue, "what do you want?" He asked just as she was about to leave.

"Cappuccino," Lucy replied as Lee nodded his head.

As the day had gone on, he'd grown to like Lucy even more. They'd spoken about everything, well not everything. He had still left out the part about where he was a prince. That wouldn't go down so well right now. Especially since he'd said he was working abroad and then made up some bullshit about it. Yeah not good.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Umm...one cappuccino and whatever you recommend," Lee asked completely confused as to what he wanted, "do you do deliveries?" He asked as he glanced to Lucy who was sitting next to the window.

"Not usually, sir," the young girl behind the till apologised.

"Can I speak to your manager?" Lee was desperate. That was a bit sad wasn't it? Desperate to get coffee delivered.

"Fine," and with that Lee stepped to the side so the next customers could order what they wanted.

Snapping up their coffees Lee made his way over with them to Lucy before apologising and making his way back over to the counter. Adjusting his cap a bit more Lee smiled as the manager came out and shook his hand.

"You want coffee delivered?" He questioned as Lee nodded his head, "we don't do that, sir."

"What if I pay double?" Lee asked and he could see the pound signs light up in his eyes.

"Where do you want it delivered to?" The manager asked as he got a piece of paper out.

Lee gave the man the address. Lee then gave his order for the next week and the things he wanted written on the coffee cups. Smiling as he shook the managers hand, paying him the first half he promised the second after the week had finished.

Walking back over to Lucy he couldn't help but smile at how pretty she looked with the sun just catching her hair. Sneaking out his camera he managed to take a sneaky couple of photos before pocketing it and sitting down opposite her.

"What have you got?" Lucy questioned as Lee peered at his cup. Honestly he didn't have a clue. Taking a cautionary sip his face turned into a frown. He still didn't know what it was but it tasted nice.

"No clue," he answered as Lucy chuckled. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he took his phone out and checked. It was a text from Paul.

**They're having dinner early.**

**Hurry up.**

**Paul.**

Taking a gulp of his drink. Lee smiled at Lucy, "I've got to go."

"Oh alright," Lucy sighed as Lee stood from his chair.

"Uh..Here's my phone number," he had prepared and given her his actual phone number. It was risk but it was one he was willing to take.

"See you," Lucy smiled as Lee put his jacket on.

"See you," he replied as he leant down and kissed her cheek, "thank you for today and I'll get this shirt back to you."

**NGONGONGO**

"How was it?" Paul questioned as Lee ran into the security camera room, handing him his phone and change.

"I owe you," Lee told him as he was handed one of his suits and shoes.

"Yeah you do. I managed to sneak away during lunch to get you a change of clothes," Paul explained as Lee smiled as he began to get changed, Paul averting his eyes. Again asking the same question after Lee had dressed, Paul watched as he blushed.

"You met someone?" He accused.

"Might have," Lee replied with a shrug as he handed his clothes to Paul who hid them under his desk. He'd been great.

Slipping on his jacket Lee shook his hand. And that's when Paul realised this wasn't going to be a one off. Nodding his head with a small smile, Lee beamed back as he rushed off upstairs to his room, grabbing his phone before going down to join the others. Now that's all he had to do was avoid the questions from his family and other guests.


	4. Coffee

_** This chapter is sort of a filler. Sorry it's short.** _

**Monday...**

Frowning at the knock at the door Lucy sighed as she put her hairbrush down. Who was knocking at eight in the morning? Well, it could be Tim but he was away for a couple of weeks with Daisy on a holiday.

Opening the door Lucy frowned at the young girl in front of her with two coffee cups, "Miss Adams?" She asked as Lucy nodded her head in reply, "these are for you?"

"I didn't order anything," Lucy objected but had the coffee put into her hands anyway.

"I've just been told to deliver them," the youngster replied before scurrying off.

Frowning again Lucy shut the door after the girl and made her way into the kitchen. Placing the cups in the holders onto the counter she picked up the coffee cup and smiled as she read what was on it.

**Hi Lucy. **

**Thank you for yesterday.**

** I hope I get to pay you back in some way and I think this is a start. **

**There's one cappuccino and a different drink if you fancy something different.**

** Lee.x**

Taking a hold of the other cup she smelt it and placed it back down. It was some flavoured tea she wasn't fussed on. Taking a sip of her cappuccino she couldn't help smile at how sweet this gesture was.

**Tuesday...**

The knock that day came later on and a frown once again appeared on Lucy's face. Opening the door she was faced with the same young girl the day before with a cup of coffee and a cake.

"Someone likes you," she commented as Lucy simply smiled in return. Taking the tray off the young girl she thanked her before shutting the door. This was the second day in a row. He wasn't seriously going to keep this up? Was he?

Once again placing the cups onto the island she decided to go with the hot chocolate.

**Wednesday...**

The third delivery came with a doughnut. Smiling once again at the same young girl, Lucy tipped her before once again shutting her door. Settling onto the sofa Lucy chuckled as she read the caption on the paper cup with her cappuccino in.

"**What would life be without a doughnut or two? Enjoy.x"**

Picking up her phone maybe it was time to text him. Lucy was nervous though. What if it was too soon? What if he was busy? What if he didn't want to talk at all? Banishing the thoughts from her head Lucy unlocked her phone before bringing up his number. Sighing she began to text.

**Life would be very dull without doughnuts.**

**It's very sweet of you.**

**Thank you.**

**Lucy.x**

Locking her phone and putting it in her pocket she was unaware that Lee had jumped for joy when he received her text. Sinking back into his chair he replied immediately.

**Thursday...**

By now Lucy was used to having her coffee delivered to her every morning and for some sort of message to appear on the coffee cup. Sometimes it was a quote, sometimes something cheesy and other times something completely random. Today was one of those days.

**One by one the penguins steal my sanity...**

**I saw it on a coffee mug when we were out. It stuck and it was random.**

**Enjoy your coffee.x**

**P.S. Sorry there's no doughnuts today.**

Shaking her head Lucy sipped her drink. Afterwards she placed it with the other coffee mugs she had received.

**Friday...**

She knew this was going to be the last day she received coffee. Lucy had that feeling. She didn't mind, it was a sweet gesture. No one had done anything like that for her before and it made her stomach do little somersaults.

Saying goodbye to the delivery girl for the final time Lucy made her way into the kitchen. This had become a ritual before she went to work, one she enjoyed. Picking up her coffee cup she read what had been written.

**Hi Lucy,**

**By now you've probably guessed that this is the last delivery.**

**So, I decided to order you two cappuccinos and cake.**

**I was going to get you another doughnut but you've got to have variety in life.**

** Speak soon.**

**Lee.x**

Speak soon? What on earth did he mean by speak soon? That's when her phone rang.


	5. Toby

_** Tim and Daisy's in Germany for this fic so they won't be making an appearance. I couldn't find a way to fit him in but (spoiler) there is a horse named Tim later on. I did manage however to fit Toby into this. The characters aren't really in character because it's different but I think Lucy is pretty much the same. Lee on the other hand is the opposite end of the scale. Enjoy.**_

After dinner Lee walked back up to his temporary bedroom for the next few weeks, the events of what had happened a few days ago playing on his mind. They just wouldn't leave and people were beginning to get suspicious.

Dinner the night he had gotten back had been tense. His parents had questioned his whereabouts. He had just said that he was in his room and wasn't in the mood to be disturbed. Lee had gained a glare for that explanation but that was the only thing he could come up with on the spot. He'd gained even more suspicion at the dining table on Wednesday morning when his phone buzzed and he jumped up from his seat. Lee ended up mumbling something about a tweet he was expecting for a while. Not that he had Twitter.

Sighing as he carried on walking back from breakfast he took his phone out and checked the time. Lucy should be getting her coffee in the next half an hour. He had to go back and pay that shop manager. Lee had found out that he could possibly get away tomorrow because the men were off out hunting and the women were relaxing. He had an offer to go but he declined, finishing it a great way to be able to see Lucy instead.

With a grin on his face he walked into his room and threw his jacket onto a nearby armchair. Turning around Lee jumped out of his skin as he saw Toby, the man who kept him in line and on time, was sat on the edge of his bed with his camera in his hand as he glared at Lee. That wasn't good. Feigning innocence Lee asked, "what have you got there?"

"You know damn well what I've got here," Toby replied as Lee unbuttoned his waistcoat.

"I..I can explain," Lee pleaded as Toby stood up. It was like getting told off his dad.

"I should really go and tell your parents about this," Toby informed him as Lee shook his head, his eyes pleading, "do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yes," Lee answered meekly as he went to get the camera off of Toby but Toby managed to get it out of Lee's reach.

"What if you had gotten recognised?" Toby asked, carrying on his rant.

"No one's ever seen me with a beard," he replied. Toby had to give him that, if he was a member of the public he wouldn't know. Lee was surprised Lucy hadn't worked it out yet.

"What if you didn't make it back alive?"

"I did."

"Not my point. Why did you do it?" Toby sighed as he and Lee both fell to sit on the edge of his bed. Lee watched as Toby flicked the camera back on and began to scroll through the photos again.

"I just wanted to know what it was like. To have a bit of independence and not have to worry about anything. I really enjoyed it," Lee explained as Toby nodded his head. He could see why Lee wanted to get away. Having to stay inside the palace most of the time was a bit claustrophobic and his dad was really strict.

"Who's the girl?" Toby questioned as he showed Lee the camera.

On the screen was one of Lee's favourite photos. They had decided to have a Subway in the park. Lucy being shocked that he had never tried one before and insisted that he did. He had been snapping random shots with his camera when he had decided to jump and sit next to Lucy to take a photo of them both. They were sat under a tree and green light was on them because of the sun and leaves.

"That's Lucy," Lee mumbled as he smiled at the photo. He was going soppy.

"And who's Lucy?" Toby questioned as Lee shuffled a bit.

"Just someone I met," he vaguely answered as a smirk spread across Toby's face.

"You like her," he stated as Lee nodded before glancing at his phone. Five minutes. Standing up Lee began pacing back and forth. How was he going to start it? How was he go to ask her? Would she say no? Should he risk her finding out who he is? Yes he should.

"Does she know who you are?" Toby asked as Lee unlocked his phone before going to find Lucy's number. Putting his phone to his ear, Lee shook his head as he shushed Toby.

"Hello," Lee said down the phone as he carried on pacing back and forth. He was still nervous. He'd never asked a girl out before. He was doing a lot of firsts this week. Sure, he'd been on dates and had girlfriends but they were always set up by his dad, this was him.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked urgently as Lee blocked his door so Toby couldn't escape. He needed him on his side.

"Hi. Thank you for the coffees," he heard a woman's voice coming from the other side of the phone.

"It was no problem," Lee uttered as Toby raised a questioning eyebrow. Coffees? What coffee? "Um Lucy. I was wondering..." He trailed off as he fiddled nervously with his door handle.

"Yes?"

"What are you asking her?" Toby whispered loudly as Lee glared. If it wasn't so serious he would have found the scenario quite comical.

"I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go on a date sometime? It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want to we could just hang out," And Toby's mouth dropped open as did Lucy's on the other side.

Toby began to stutter, "you can't...your parents."

Taking a deep breath Lucy answered around the lump in her throat, "I'd love to...go on a date with you." She could feel her heart flutter and her stomach do somersaults as she answered and she could feel Lee smile at the other end.

"Great. Is tomorrow ok?" He really hoped so because that was the only time he could get away without the risk of getting caught. Lee released the breath he didn't know he was holding when Lucy said she was, "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Two o'clock. Bye."

"Bye."

"You can't do that!?" Toby shouted as Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to let you do this," Toby uttered as Lee stopped him.

"Please Toby? I really like her. Can't you cover for me just this once?" Lee begged as Toby's gaze softened.

Giving in he replied, "Just this once. Have your phone on you. Not the one with the important phone numbers and if you get caught I wasn't involved. I'll also have one of the guards out on watch. Just in case."


	6. Date

_** As I said things move a bit quickly but assuming how quickly they got engaged after he admitted his feelings (although that took forever. I still want to see the Series 6 alternate ending.) it's ok. I think this is possibly the longest chapter I've written. Enjoy.**_

"Bye! Enjoy!" Lee shouted as he waved his father off as he stood in between Toby and Paul who was on watch for him today. There was a crowd of paparazzi outside who had heard his father and others were out hunting. Today's escape was going to be harder.

Turning on his heel, Lee walked back inside, sighing as the sound of cameras quietened. Paul and Toby followed him back inside as Lee disappeared quickly upstairs into his bedroom. He needed to get ready.

By time they had gotten upstairs Lee was running around with a towel around his waist. Paul and Toby averted their eyes as Paul was uttering your majesty and something that sounded like an apology after as Lee shook it off.

"Paul you can call me Lee," he told him. Your majesty sounded a bit pompous, especially by people who knew him and he considered Paul a friend.

"Oh..Oh right."

"Toby you haven't seen my jeans have you?" Lee questioned as he grabbed another towel and ran it over his hair. He'd trimmed his beard, just enough so it wasn't stupid looking but still made him unrecognisable.

Before Toby could answer Paul spoke up," I took them down to the office. Just in case you were doing the escape again your maj...Lee."

Without having to ask Paul made an exit to get Lee's jeans as Toby turned his back as Lee started to get dressed. In the end he ended up with just his light blue shirt and underwear on as he ran around his room looking for his shoes.

"Where are you taking her?" Toby questioned as Lee located his grey converse.

"Horse riding and then maybe a walk or something. I'll make it up," Lee answered as Toby nodded his head, "have you sent money to that man?"

"All done," he reassured as he threw Lee his hair gel. When he was in public his hair had always been flat so he may as well go the opposite, just in case.

Ten minutes later Lee was ready and the nerves had begun to settle in. Picking up his backpack with two pairs of riding boots, he'd managed to find out her shoe size over text. Lucy knew not to wear anything too fancy. Lee had decided on horse riding because he didn't want to be the typical bloke who would take a woman out for dinner. He wanted to do something different and he could actually ride a horse so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

"Paul's going to be around just in case. Ok?" Taking a deep breath Toby answered, "you do realise you won't be able to stay with her? Your dad will go mental and he won't be willing for you to give up your royal status."

"Ok. Let's do this," and with that he made his escape. He decided to ignore Toby's comment but it had been playing on his mind.

NGONGONGO

Lee had managed to slip away successfully and without being seen. Walking down the street, no one took any notice to him, even without the cap. It seemed spiking your hair and having a beard really did change your appearance.

Walking up the stairs of the flat lee had finally realised how nervous he actually was. He knew he was little bit nervous but he didn't think he was this nervous. It was like the time he had to make his first royal visit on his own. That scared him but this was a hundred times bigger.

Taking a deep breath Lee knocked on the door. Tapping his thigh with his hand as he waited for Lucy to answer the door, he jumped when she eventually did, "hi," he greeted.

"Hi. Is this alright for today?" Lucy questioned as she stood in front of him in a white gypsy shirt and dark jeans. Lucy had let her hair down and her makeup was natural.

Breathing deeply Lee debated for a few seconds whether this was appropriate but he decided to go for it,"you look perfect." Watching Lucy blush he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was never usually this brave but the firsts he had achieved he felt a lot more confident. It was doing him some good.

"Thanks...you don't look so bad yourself," Lucy said as she stepped out of the flat, handbag in hand, "no cap this time."

"No cap this time," Lee repeated as he lifted his backpack more firmly onto his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned as they began walking. He was feeling slightly guilty about not telling her to change her shoes. Oh well, they'd cross that bridge when they come to it.

"You'll see."

An hour later and Lee and Lucy were stood outside some stables as Lucy looked at him, "we're going horse riding?"

"Yes. Ever been before?" Lee questioned as he guided her over to a bench, before taking out the boots and handing her a pair. Slipping off her heels Lucy began to place her boots on as Lee sat beside her to do the same.

"Not since I was small. My brother got really scared and ran for the hills," Lee chuckled. It was nice to have an insight into Lucy's childhood. "I would ask if you've been but you seem to know," Lucy commented as she watched Lee go to get a horse.

Walking back over to her Lee handed her a helmet before placing one on his head with one hand, "c'mon then." And with that Lucy sighed as she stood on the bench to be able to get onto the tall horse which had a tanned colour.

"Are you getting one too?" Lucy questioned from on the horse as Lee shuffled nervously. She knew what he was going to say, "or are you hoping to get on the same one?" Lucy watched as a blush crept across Lee's cheeks. It was cute,"ok fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he climbed onto the bench too, putting his backpack onto his back. He had a picnic as well.

"Positive."

Mounting the horse, Lee sat behind her as he reached his arms around her waist to grab hold of the reins, Lucy's arms resting on top of his. Smiling slightly to himself he tapped the side of the horse as he began to trot off. They followed a country path as they rode the horse.

"What's his name?" Lucy questioned as one hand let go of the reins to smooth the horse.

"Oh his name's Tim," Lee answered and could just about see Lucy smile. It was one of the best sights he'd seen.

"That's my brother's name," she informed,"you never struck me as someone who rode horses."

"Ah well, I was forced into it in the beginning by my family but I've come to love it," he explained as Lucy's expression turned into a frown. Why would you force a child to do something they didn't want to do?

"Oh," was all she could say to that.

"There's this place just over this hill, next to the river. I've got a picnic if you fancy it?" Lee asked.

"Perfect."

NGONGONGO

Hoping off of the horse, Lee tied the rope around a branch before going back to Lucy who was beginning to jump down. Risking it, Lee placed his hands on her waist and lifted her down from the horse. After she was firmly on the ground he retracted his hands as Lucy looked up at him, removing her helmet.

"Ugh, I bet you I've got helmet hair," she complained as Lee chuckled whilst taking his off. Luckily his spikes jumped straight back up.

"It's just as perfect as when I saw you earlier. I promise," he said as he then bent down to retrieve the picnic blanket.

Last time he had used this he was wearing it as a cape and running around the gardens. Placing it to lay flat on the floor next to the tree Lee then went and sat on it, waiting for Lucy to do the same. Looking around as he extracted their food he could see Paul just at the top of the hill, in sight for Lee to see him but out of sight for Lucy.

"I made a variety. I wasn't sure what you'd like," he rushed out as Lucy smiled appreciatively. He'd made an effort and no one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"It looks great," she reassured as Lee breathed let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The nerves had nearly vanished but some were still present because he'd never taken a girl he'd actually really liked out before.

NGONGONGO

Lee being the gentleman that he was, offered Lucy to walk her back to the flat. They walked side by side in silence, through the darkening streets of London.

They'd spent hours on the picnic blanket, talking and they'd even fell asleep for an hour, Lee ending up on his back as Lucy's head resting on his stomach and her legs sprawled out in front of her.

This was the first time in his life where he felt he wasn't responsible for anything major other than his own life. He could do what he wanted and his parents didn't know so they couldn't stop him. He was just hoping Toby and Paul could keep it quiet and that Lucy wouldn't notice.

Only ever once did the royal parade come up in conversation and Lee feigned some innocence. He had asked her if she was going and she'd said most likely not because of work commitments. He couldn't blame her for not going, he didn't really want to go either. Then the next problem popped up, Lucy would find out who he was either way. Oh shit. But he was going to be naive and carry on with the pretence that he was no one important for the time being.

Lucy liked him...liked him a lot. She'd never had butterflies in her stomach because of one man before or goosebumps when their hands accidentally touched. It was as if bumping into him was fate. And now she'd gone cheesy but she couldn't help it. He was cute and polite and made sure she was happy before going ahead with any ideas that he had. Lee was the first man she had honestly felt like she could be herself around and that made him special. Plus, he wasn't bad looking.

Blushing, she dipped her head as she walked. Lee had been brave and initiated some contact maybe it was her turn. Flexing the fingers of her right hand she held her hand open before scooting a little closer to Lee, her hand coming into contact with his as her fingers intertwined with his. Not seconds later she felt Lee's hand close around her. Peering up at him her heart fluttered as he beamed back.

Within half an hour they were back at the flat, standing outside the door as Lucy shuffled awkwardly, "thank you for today. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too."

"Uh...would you like to come in?" Lucy questioned as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"If..If you'd like me too," he'd gone nervous again, his palms had gone sweaty and his heart rate had increased. He had to calm down. But he couldn't as she answered.

"I'd like you to."

Breathing deeply through his nose, Lee waited patiently as Lucy opened the flat door. Walking in behind her he placed his bag on the floor next to the coat rack. Standing up again he rubbed his palms against his jeans, God he was nervous.

Slipping off her heels next to his bag Lucy smiled up at him and offered him a drink, to which he refused. Nodding her head she guided him over to the sofa as they both sat down, nerves, excitement and a bit of apprehension as to what could possibly happen.

Maybe it was because he was braver, maybe it was the nerves, maybe it was because he knew this might be his only opportunity and maybe it was because of a numerous amount of other factors but he leaned in and captured her lips, pulling back immediately to see her reaction. Lucy was blushing but she had a small smile and that gave him the reassurance to lean again and kiss her properly. He'd never done this before, never thought about kissing someone because it was what he wanted not because of what others wanted and it felt good.

He was happily surprised when things didn't end there...


	7. The morning after

_**This chapter is pretty short but quite fluffy. Enjoy.**_

Six o'clock. Why did his body always wake him up at six o'clock? Even on the rare occasion that he'd have the day to do nothing he couldn't make himself lie in. Ugh, he was shattered.

Lifting his head up slightly Lee frowned at the unfamiliar surrounding he had found himself in. He hadn't done anything stupid had he? Then he remembered and a sense of happiness and relief washed over him all at the same time. Letting his head fall back down onto the pillow he turned it slightly.

Lucy was still sleeping next him, bare shoulders just visible underneath the duvet and her fist clenched next to her face, she looked adorable. Her hair was slightly wild but it suited her. Turning onto his side, Lee tentatively reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face to behind her ear.

Lee didn't want to wake her but he'd have to leave soon, so leaning forward he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as her eyes slowly fluttered open at the contact, a small smile spreading across her face. Leaning back in he pressed another kiss this time to her cheek and then to the end of her nose before finally kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Good morning," she mumbled as he brought her closer.

"Morning," he replied before trying to kiss her again, only to have her shake her head, "what? Why?" He stuttered completely confused and a bit hurt.

"I've got morning breath," ah that was a relief.

"I don't care," he answered with a chuckle, "but you do. Mint?" He asked as he got out of bed and grabbed his trousers that were by the door. Taking the pack of mints he had out of his pockets he took one before throwing them to her.

Jumping back into bed and slightly on top of her, he grinned down as he kissed the side of her neck, cool breath because of the mints ghosting over skin. Trailing the kisses upwards he paused just in front of her lips, "can I kiss you now?"

"If you must," Lucy replied trying to feign interest as his lips descended onto hers. The kiss was lazy but slightly playful. Pulling back he grinned before kissing her again. This kiss soon turned passionate as one hand kept him up and the other in her hair, as hers held onto his back.

Hearing his phone beep Lucy mumbled, "ignore it," into the kiss and he had no intention of stopping until the damn thing beeped five more times.

"I've got to check it," he said in between kisses as Lucy sighed. Climbing out of bed he made his way back over toward his jeans, this time taking his phone out. Groaning at the text saying he had to go back now he began to get dressed.

Turning back to Lucy who was sat up slightly in bed, with the sheet wrapped under her arms, he apologised as he made up his belt buckle. Smiling sadly up at him he promised he'd phone her later as he kissed her one last time on the lips and then the forehead before going to find the rest of his stuff.

"Have you been sat out here all night?" Lee questioned Paul as he did up his last button on his shirt and tucking it in as Paul took hold of his backpack.

"Yes," the security guard replied as he handed Lee his flat cap,"you shouldn't have stayed the night anyway. It was risky. They'll be having breakfast in an hour."

"Right, sorry," Lee replied as they jogged down the stairs and onto the streets, luckily it was quiet at this time, the only people out were the drunks that were somehow still standing from the night before.

"It doesn't matter," Paul replied as they rounded the corner, luckily the flat wasn't that far away from the palace, "she's a pretty girl... Did you enjoy last night?" He asked cheekily.

"I was waiting for that question. You can't tell Toby. Just say I fell asleep on her sofa or something," Lee begged as they rounded the corner secretly into the alleyway.

"He'll never believe it," Paul answered as he took hold of the rope and swung it over the wall. Hopefully Toby was occupying the man in the security room.

"It was worth the try," Lee replied as he grabbed Paul's hand and helped him up onto the wall before jumping down and then hiding the rope behind the nearby plant pot.

Taking the hat off of Lee's head and handing him a pair of suit trousers and decent shoes. Quickly changing Lee shoved the clothes and converse into the backpack as Paul zipped it back up and slung it back onto his shoulders. Flattening his hair Paul and Lee made it inside, both going in different directions.

When he got to his room Toby was there waiting, when Lee told him the truth he then had a bollocking, which then led to teasing. At breakfast when asked about his day he said he went horse riding, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the compete truth.


	8. Caught

_**Thank you for the reviews. I don't have much to say about this chapter but it does get a bit cheesy. Oh and Lee's really out of character at then end. Sorry.**_

Lee had spent the next week attending duties and then sneaking out to see Lucy in the evenings after dinner. They'd gone on a couple of more dates, including a night club which Lee had never tried before. Inhibitions flew out of the window that night and the both got drunk before stumbling back to the flat, laughing. When he kissed her goodbye at the door, he was glad Paul was outside waiting for him and then for when he had to try and climb back up that wall. They'd gone to the cinema and kissed in the back like a pair of teenagers and he'd spent some hours with her lying on her sofa, just talking. He only had the chance to stay the whole night another two times.

Now...now he was sat in front of his parents with his head bowed as they glared at him. They'd found out after catching him jumping back into the gardens after spending the evening with Lucy in the park. The palace had also increased security that day. Also, he was keeping the fact that Paul and Toby had helped him to himself. If they found out they were involved they'd be out of a job.

He felt like a child, sitting on the sofa with his parents looking over him. He wasn't sorry. How could he be sorry? He'd found the most amazing woman he'd met and why should he be sorry for falling suddenly in lo-. He couldn't love her. Could he? He couldn't have fallen in love that quickly. Not within two weeks. It was impossible. Was it?

"How long?" Frank questioned with his arms across his chest.

He may be short but the King of Elliel was scary and intimidating and that was without the disapproving expression his mother had on her face. He hated letting his mother down, it made him feel like a failure but he had decided to escape and he would keep on doing it to see Lucy.

"How long what?" Lee knew he was pushing his luck with answering back but he wasn't a child!

"How long have you been sneaking out? How long have you been lying to us about what you've been doing?" Frank spat out as Lee shrugged his shoulders.

Lee's reply was a mumble, "a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks!?" His mother squeaked as he kept his gaze on their faces. He had to be strong and stand up for himself.

"Yes mother. A couple of weeks," he replied as he kept his head strong, although he was playing with the cap in his hands.

"Do you know how stupid and dangerous it is to do that!? Did you think about what some of the consequences might have been!? What if you'd have been recognised and then killed!? What if you'd got lost!?" His father shouted as Lee kept his head strong.

Replying calmly Lee said, "no one recognises me with a beard."

"Well, for the parade you're keeping it so people will recognise you," he said pointing at him as Lee's mother stood still, Frank pacing up and down the room as he fumed.

"Why?" His mother whispered.

"I feel trapped sometimes. I don't get to make my own decisions and I get treated like a child. I had to get out so I did," he answered as his mother's gaze softened.

"How could you feel trapped in such a big place!? We've only been here for a month and we're going back in two weeks. That's a short amount of time to feel trapped," Frank ranted back.

"I feel trapped because of you!"

Letting that comment slide Frank needed more answers,"you went out once. Why did you risk doing it again and again and again!?"

"Because I met someone!" Lee accidentally let slip as his chest heaved. He was too wound up to think about the consequences at the moment. At that revelation Lee's mother's mouth dropped open and Franks formed a thin line as he stared at his son.

"You what?" His tone of voice was menacingly low as he neared his son on the couch.

"I met a girl," Lee answered confidently, "and I really like her."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Toby in the doorway with a sympathetic expression on his face as he watched the seen play before him. That Toby could back Lee up on, he'd never seen him so happy than after spending time with Lucy.

"Does she know who you are?" His mother asked softly as Lee shook his head in reply. If the girl didn't know who he was then that must mean she liked him for him not because of his status but she knew what Frank was going to spit out next and it broke her heat because she knew she'd have to see her son heartbroken.

"You can't see her again!" Frank shouted as Lee's heart dropped. He couldn't spend the rest of his life not being able to say goodbye. It wasn't happening. "You can't even think about courting a silly commoner girl!"

"She's not silly! She's...she's," and Lee couldn't think of another word rather than, "perfect."

"No one's perfect!"

"She is to me! I don't care what you think. I like her and I'm not never going to see her again!" He argued back as he stood up from the sofa, his fist clenched, tears in his eyes and a heaving chest.

"You will do as I say... You'll never see her again," and with that Frank stormed out of the room, leaving Lee and his mother.

Walking up to her son who still stood, she looked up at him and took a deep breath, "I'll help you escape one more time but Toby's going with you. I'm giving you the chance to say goodbye." And with that Jeanette walked out of the room as well.

Lee stood for a few seconds as tears escaped his eyes before slowly falling to his knees and crumpling to the floor. He could usually stay strong but this...this hurt too much.


	9. Separating

_** This chapter may get a bit upsetting...I'll let you to decide.** _

His mother had kept to her words and the next day Lee was walking up the stairs to Lucy's flat with a heavy heart, Toby next to his side. He felt sick. He couldn't do it, he didn't think he could physically say the words, he could just about think about them.

Toby had given him advice but he didn't listen. How could he when he felt as if his world was crumbling around him? Becoming king could go fuck itself for all he cared. He could always come back for her when he turned king but by then there would be a chance that she would have moved on. That killed him a little bit inside as well.

Getting to the door before the corridor he sighed as he pushed it open, Toby patting him on the back with a small, sad smile to which Lee could only shake his head. He'd never felt so crappy in all of his life and having to do this was slowly killing him. As the steps towards her flat door became less his heart grew heavier. He was about to possibly break someone's heart and he didn't know if he would ever be able to live with himself. This was real, not some petty set up his dad had made him endure and that's what made it all the more heart-breaking. The relationship wasn't out of duty but because it was his choice. He should've just stayed platonic, maybe he'd be allowed to see her.

Gulping the lump in his throat as he got to the door, he held his hand out to knock before letting it drop. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't but the glare Toby was sending him was unnerving him a bit. Adjusting his cap, just to find something to do Lee decided he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. Knocking the door, it was the beginning of the end.

When the door opened the first thing that broke his heart was seeing Lucy's beaming smile crumble at seeing the grim expression on his face and he knew that she knew then it was over.

"Hi," she whispered as Lee replied with the same, his hands in his pockets. "Come in," and with that Lucy stepped to the side as she let Lee pass. He made his way to stand by the sofa as he watched Lucy sit down, hands in her lap. Sitting down next to her he took hold of her hands and held them in his as tears collected in his eyes because they were already streaming down her face.

"I..I," he stumbled as his face stayed millimetres away from hers. Scared about not being able to kiss her after he said what he needed to say he did. The taste of salt because of their tears on each other's lips. His hands let go of her hands and wrapped around her waist, her hands clinging to him as she kissed him. Lucy and Lee both knew this was their last kiss so they poured everything they had into it, it was little bit desperate. Pulling back they went back to their original position, Lee holding onto her hands, his thumb running over the back of her knuckles.

"Just say it," Lucy whispered as his hands tightened their grips on her hands. She just needed this to be over as quickly as possible, the longer it went on the more it hurt but the shorter it was the less time she had to spend with him.

Taking a deep breath Lee managed to stutter out,"we..We..Can't see each other anymore," he whispered. He could hear her heart break along with his as he said each word. Tears were flowing free and fast now.

"I guessed as such," Lucy replied as she untangled her hands from his. Not that she wanted to, she just couldn't stay that close to him at the moment.

Lucy had known from the beginning of the relationship that it wouldn't last mainly because he wasn't from London but she let herself fall in love with him. She'd been warned about these situations but Lee was sweet and kind and he was funny. Lucy knew it had only been a couple of weeks since they met and her friends would berate her for falling in love so fast by claiming it was just lust but Lucy knew different, she knew she loved him.

"I..I'm sorry," he choked out as Lucy nodded her head.

"Me too," she whispered trying not to break down,"I need to know why."

"I...I don't want to..End things, Lucy. I really..Really don't," he began as Lucy's face fell more.

"Then why are you ending them?" And that's when the sobs began, she couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Because I have no choice," it was the truth. He didn't have a say in the matter. What he felt meant nothing and that's why he was being forced to do this. He couldn't tell her now, couldn't tell her the truth although she deserved it more than anyone.

"I'm not going to get an honest answer am I?" Lucy sighed as Lee shook his head. Not now, anyway. Maybe one day in the future he'd tell her but now wasn't the right time.

Sensing this was the end of the conversation he stood up from the sofa. Bending down he gave her a lingering kiss to the cheek before walking towards the door and opening it. Standing in the middle of the doorway at the threshold he turned around to face Lucy one last time who hadn't moved from her position on the sofa. Lee tried to take in every detail but his years were blurring his vision. It was time for one last goodbye.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

"Goodbye, Lee," and with that he shut the door.

He felt as if his heart was being torn apart by bare hands. It hurt. Walking up to Toby he asked one question and all Toby could do was nod sadly.

"Is this what it feels like to have your heartbroken?"


	10. Preparing

_** Another sort of filler chapter...Hope you enjoy.**_

"C'mon Lee out of bed and stop sulking. Important day today," Toby exclaimed as him and Paul entered his bedroom.

Lee was in his bed, duvet pulled over his head as he groaned. He didn't want to to go through today, he didn't want to have to put on fake smiles and produce fake happiness, and it wasn't going to happen.

It had only been a couple of days since he'd had to break up with Lucy. When he arrived back at the palace, he ignored his parents and went straight to his room. Items were thrown and broken but he didn't care. His mother had visited him later that day when he refused to go down for dinner, preferring to eat in his room. Lee's mother was shorter than him but taller than Frank and had a medium build. She adorned brunette hair and blue eyes, very much like Lee. She'd asked him if he was ok but then backtracked saying it was a stupid question. Jeanette spent a few hours talking with her son about what he had been doing in the past couple of weeks, Lee showing her pictures as he replayed memories. She'd never seen him as happy and excited as he spoke about what she liked to call it adventures and about the girl in which she had found out was named Lucy. If she was honest they looked cute together, from the photographs but there was no changing Franks mind when he'd set it on something. Stubborn git.

Lee groaned even louder as the duvet was pulled off of him and water was thrown in his face. Shooting up he glared at the pair, they didn't need to speak as they handed him a towel and shampoo. Rolling his eyes he took the items off of them and stalked into the bathroom like a moody teenager. Paul and Toby rolling their eyes as Toby got Lee's military uniform out of hours dry cleaning bag.

Lee's uniform was grey and had a belt that tied around the waist, his medals which had been freshly polished were to go on his right side and his cap. The buttons were and a sparkling silver and the shoulder emblems represented his country. His freshly shined black dress shoes were placed on the chair next to the wardrobe were it hung off of and his grandfather's pocket watch was placed on the bedside table, it was his good luck charm and he never attended a royal event without it. Great Britain and Elliel were close and bared many similarities.

Coming out of the shower Lee looked at himself in the mirror, he needed a shave but he knew his dad had wanted him to keep the beard for the event. Although he hated his father at the moment he had to do what he was told, so he trimmed the neared until it was close to becoming stubble. You could tell it was still him and yet if Lucy saw him she would recognise him. But she wasn't going today and that was a slight relief.

Dabbing himself with aftershave he combed his hair before going out to see that Toby and Paul had left and his clothes for the day were hanging up. Grabbing a white t-shirt from a draw he placed it on before getting dressed. The bullet proof jacket going on first. Putting his medals on just before. The last item to be put on was his cap. Standing tall he had to forget about the happenings of the past couple of days and get on with the day. The quicker it began the quicker it would be over.

Lee was the one in the most risk. His parents and older members of the royal families were to ride in the car and he was riding Tim the horse. So if anyone decided to go on a shooting spree he would halve to jump off the horse and into the car, although he wasn't planning on leaving Tim. Lee was relaxed about it though security in London for events like these were amazing and he knew there was only a slight possibility of anything happening.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"I don't want to go mum," Lucy grumbled as she spoke to her parents who were sitting on the sofa with cups of tea in hand.

"Why not?" Wendy questioned. Her daughter had been gloomy for the past couple of days and she had no idea why.

"Look...I know I've decided to have the day off work, doesn't mean I want to stand in the streets to watch a parade with the rest of bloody London. I can watch it on the television," she defended as Geoffrey sighed.

"Please Lucy. Only for a few hours and then we won't bother you. We'd really like to spend some time with you," Wendy tried coaxing as her father nodded his head.

"Fine."

"C'mon then let's go," Geoffrey exclaimed as he stood up.

"What? Now?" Lucy questioned as she jumped up off of the sofa. There was three hours until it began. It wasn't exactly a short parade either.

"We want a good view don't we?"

_**NGONGONGO**_

"You look very smart," his mother complimented him as they stood in the grounds, ready to go out.

"Thank you," Lee replied as he took hold of Tim.

"Paul's having the chance to escort you today. Don't mess this up," Frank instructed him as Lee sighed.

"Yes dad."

"It will all be over soon," Paul told him as Lee smiled back, he couldn't wait for that moment. Mounting their horses Lee's back straightened and he held his head high as the gated were opened and the first cars left, him following after his parents.


	11. Parade

_** This was the chapter I was looking forward to writing the most! I hope you enjoy it. Again it could be considered a bit unrealistic...I'm not sure.**_

Why did she let her parents persuade her into doing this? She hated crowds and today was no exception. People were everywhere! There were a few royal visitors and people went mental. She could hear different types of languages being spoken and different accents. It was mayhem.

It was worse because she had been pushed up to the front by her parents who now stood beside her and the crowd behind pushing her into the railing in front of her. God, this had better be worth it. Lucy was a bit ignorant when it came to events like this, she knew what was happening but she didn't know who was involved. Turning to her parents she questioned, "which royal families are here?"

"Well there's the usual ones but the king, queen and prince of Elliel have turned up. It's rare for them to be in any other country than their own," her father explained as Lucy nodded her head. They were probably stuck up and thought that no country was better than their own.

"Oh look here they come," Wendy exclaimed with a point of her finger as the cheers descended upon them like waves.

_**NGONGONGO**_

Fake smile, fake smile, was the only two words that circled around in Lee's head. A genuine smile did cross his features when he saw a little girl and boy who were both sat on the fence, their parents behind them as they waved not at him but his horse. Calling Paul forward the security guard nodded his head as he handed Lee some chocolate and a couple of flags. He always came prepared but had never had the opportunity before.

Steering Tim away a bit the prince let the horse stop just in front of the little boy and girl who now looked as awe struck did as their parents.

"Hello," Lee greeted as he handed them a flag each and some chocolate.

"Hi can we pet your horse?" The little boy asked him confidently as he held his goodies in one hand, the little girl looked a little bit shy.

"Of course you can. Tim wanted to come over to say hi," Lee responded as they both reached their hands forward to pet the horse. Lee's smile beamed as he watched the little girls face beam and the young boy talk to the horse.

"Your majesty!" Paul shouted as Lee apologised.

"I'm afraid I've got to go. Have a nice day!" And with that he waved the family off as he trotted back to Paul.

"Good for the public image?" Paul questioned with a raise of his eyebrows as Lee waved with one hand as he answered.

"No," he sighed sadly, "just wanted to cheer up someone's day."

Paul couldn't help but correct him,"you mean you've seen pictures of Lucy when she was younger and the little girl reminded you of her?" At that Lee nodded as Tim's head perked up a bit at the mention of Lucy's name. They'd gotten on well in the small amount of time they spent together.

Before Lee could do anything Tim galloped forward as he tried to keep control. The horse had obviously seen something. Paul followed closely behind. Gasps emitted from the crowd around them but they soon stopped as Tim came to a standstill. Lee wasn't looking as he had his back turned to see if Paul was ok and on his way which he was.

"Hello Tim," Lee's heart stopped as he heard Lucy's voice speaking to the horse. Then unfamiliar voices came to his hearing. When Paul mouthed what's wrong he mouthed back Lucy.

"How do you know the horses' name?" Wendy questioned as Lucy answered.

"Horse riding," and he could feel her parents confusion, "it...it was a date." The catch in her voice made his heart break even more.

He looked pleadingly at Paul who went against what he knew he should do and nodded his head. With a deep breath Lee turned his head to face the three, the two older adults muttering your majesty as Lucy's mouth dropped as soon as she laid eyes on the person that broke her heart the other day, sat on top of a horse, in a royal parade. The hurt visible in her eyes killed him inside.

"Hello Lucy," Lee sighed as Geoffrey and Wendy's heads looked between Lee and Lucy's faces. Lucy looked angry and Lee looked scared.

"Lee?!" She very nearly well shouted as her mouth set into a thin line.

"What? How do you know the prince of Elliel?" Geoffrey questioned as anger burned in Lucy's eyes. He was the prince and didn't bother to bloody tell her. She should have recognised him but obviously he'd kept the beard long so he couldn't be noticed. The swine.

Shaking her head Lucy turned on her heel and began to push her way through the crowd, tears streaking down her face as she tried to battle the sea of people, her parents close behind. Without taking a second thought Lee jumped off of his horse and ignored his parent's protests and Paul's as he jumped over the fence, a determined look on his face.

"Lucy! Come back!" He begged as people gladly parted but decided to surround him at the same time.

"Go away!" He heard her shout. Taking a glance around he could could see security guards push their way forward and he could feel his father's anger, even from this far away. He knew he'd get into hell for it later but it didn't matter.

"Please Lucy," he begged as the view of her and her parents entered his line of vision. "I can explain," he said close to tears. He didn't care that he was in the public eye or that anyone could kill him right now he needed to explain to her and only her.

Lucy stopped, her back still to him as the crowd made itself into a circle. They were being very respectful, "your majesty you've got to come back," he heard the guards shouting as he stood tall.

"Not now," Lee answered as he stepped forward as Lucy turned to face him, she didn't want to do this in public but it didn't look as if she had the choice.

"Why? Why did you lie to me?" Was what she whispered as he stepped forward once again, her parents were still confused as they looked between the pair. How the hell did they know each other!?

Taking a deep breath Lee answered, "because I didn't want anybody to know."

"And you couldn't have told me!?" By now the guards had managed to get more fencing up on either side of Lee and Lucy and her parents, separating them from the crowd, keeping them safe. But when his parents were heard coming up behind him he now knew why.

"Lee, move now," Frank said through gritted.

Lee wasn't going to let his dad tell him what to do, "Lucy deserves an explanation."

"Damn well I do," she fumed as tears streaked down her face. The crowd were in complete bafflement as they watched the scene in front of them play out. Paparazzi had descended and TV camera but they were immediately switched off because of orders.

Both parents spoke at the same time, saying the same thing, "you're making a sceptical of yourselves."

"I don't care," they replied not looking away from each other. Taking a chance Lee stepped forward again, the bridge between them closing.

"Why didn't you bloody tell me?" Lucy asked again her voice low as she stared hard at him," I wouldn't have expected more of you or changed my opinion. I wouldn't do that because of someone's status! And then you don't even bother to tell me the real reason why you broke up with me!" And everyone had their answers as her parents mouths dropped, along with everyone else's around them. Lee let her rant, she needed to get it out but now it was his turn to speak. They'd forgotten about the crowd

"Did you really think for one second I wanted to break up with you? I wasn't even allowed out in the first place so I snuck out the day you bumped into me. Every other bloody time we saw each other I snuck out and risked everything because I wanted to see you. No other reason. I couldn't get noticed and I wanted to tell you, I really did but I didn't find the right time. I didn't have the choice whether or not I broke up with you. I was forced into it, Lucy!" His voice then turned into a whisper as he stared at her, "it's killing me inside."

Her fists were still clenched as her chest heaved with trapped anger. She bloody hated him, "you're an arse." Geoffrey and Wendy's mouths dropped open as they heard her speak like that to a royal.

"Lee. I'm giving you one final..."His dad was interrupted by the stern voice of his mother.

"Let him sort it out."

"And you're perfect," he replied as Lucy rolled her eyes. She was too angry and she hated him too much to even think about blushing.

"I hate you," she replied with tears streaming down her face. She was dangerously close to sobbing now.

"I love you," was Lee's answer to that. Jeanette's face turned into a small smile, it was sad though knowing that he wouldn't be able to marry her. It was against their law and Frank didn't look as if he was going to change it anytime soon. At the moment he was more likely to legalise murder so he could kill Lee.

Lucy didn't bat an eyelid as she advanced on him, her hands then coming into contact with his chest as they pounded hard against it," I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

Calmly Lee let her pummel her fists against his chest and curse him, the bullet proof jacket giving him some padding but when her punches became so hard the shocks got through the jacket he wrapped his arms around her arms and pulled her in for a hug. His eyes closed as his head rested on her shoulder, her arms crushed between them, stopping the pounding as her head buried into the crook of his neck, her tears slowly coming to a stop as she calmed down.

"I love you too," she ended up murmuring into his skin as Lee's face broke into a grin. Standing up tall again he wiped his cheeks, before running his thumb across Lucy's to get rid of the tear tracks.

"Really? Even before you found out?" He asked with a stupid smile that Lucy had to smile back at.

"Really. And even before I found out," Lucy answered and before she got the chance to do anything else Lee's lips descended onto hers, wolf whistling erupted around them. Once parted Paul handed Lee some tissues as they both tidied up their faces.

"Paul you got a spare helmet?" Lee questioned as he removed one hand from Lucy waist to face his security guard.

"Why?" His dad asked in a dangerously low voice as Paul threw one to him.

"Because we're going to sort this out," Lee answered back. Frank couldn't help the small feeling of pride he had inside because his son sounded more like a king, even with everything that had happened. Taking the helmet Lee placed it onto Lucy's head as he addressed her parents.

"Mr Adams, Mrs Adams Toby will sort you out," he said as Toby brought Tim over to Lee. The horse looking slightly satisfied with what he had done, as if he knew.

"Ready Miss Adams?" Lee questioned as he helped Lucy onto the horse.

"I'm sorry," she replied once Lee had mounted the horse behind her.

"Me too," was Lee's reply as he kissed her cheek and as Tim began to trot off, the parade now moving faster as they tried to get out of the spot light as quickly as possible for Lucy's sake. News hadn't had spread as fast as he thought by looking at the confused faces as to why Lucy was with him. Tomorrow would be a completely different story.


	12. Solving

_** I wasn't sure whether to post this chapter or not but I wanted to include it. Thanks.**_

Lucy was slightly overwhelmed if she was honest with herself. She'd just found out that Lee was a prince and now she was sat in the biggest living room she had seen and was sat in a palace and there were butlers and maids everywhere. It was all a bit much.

"You ok?" Lee whispered to Lucy as they sat on the plush sofa, the fireplace roaring to their side as they waited for their parents. Seeing her nod but not speak Lee carried on," I won't let them tell me what to do. I'm not losing you, Lucy. I promise."

"It's not that, darling," she had surprised herself there with the term of endearment but it felt right and the smile Lee was sending her made it worth it.

"It's a lot to take in at once," he suddenly said as Lucy nodded her head. So, that's what was on her mind. Taking her hand, he brought it to rest on her his lap as he played with her fingers.

"You'll get used to it," he promised as the sudden realisation that she'd have to move away hit her. She hadn't thought about that.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed as Lee looked slightly concerned.

"You are happy, aren't you?" He asked slightly worried. Lucy hadn't meant to worry him. Nodding her head and sending him a smile he leant forward and kissed her.

They were broken apart because of an awkward cough coming from in front of them. Frank, Jeanette, Wendy and Geoffrey stood in front of them. Frank not looking very pleased, Jeanette looking slightly apologetic and Wendy and Geoffrey still looked confused.

Sitting straighter Lee looked Frank in the eye as they sat on the sofa opposite them,"you wanted to sort this out, son. Sort it out." Giving Lucy's hand a squeeze Lee stood up. He was going to have to try and convince them...tough job but he was determined. He'd have to get use to this although it wasn't in his character. He was surprised when he could give Lucy compliments because that wasn't him either. Maybe it was but he obviously didn't know it.

"I'm not breaking up with Lucy again," Lee started as Jeanette looked on proudly. "I know you'd have to change the law dad and you've never done that. You've only added to it. So I'm asking as your son for you to make this exception because I love her. If not then I will wait until I'm king and I'll change it myself. Whether that be in twenty years or the next two. I'm willing to wait. And if you decide on a law that stops me from doing that I'm willing to give up my position," Lee spoke properly and calmly as he addressed his father. Lucy's heart was pounding and she could feel the gaze of her parents on her and it was making her more nervous.

Frank averted his gaze from his son to look at Lucy before turning back to Lee. Coughing Frank stood as well, despite the height difference he stood tall, his expression stern.

"Before I make up my mind you deserve a bollocking. Do you know how stupid and idiotic it was to just walk into the crowd? You're such an idiot sometimes!"

"He gets that from you," Jeanette butted in as Lee arched his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Both men questioned as they turned to look at her.

"I wasn't born into royalty, was I Frank?" She added as Lee's mouth dropped and Frank looked a bit sheepish and slightly embarrassed as Lee grinned.

"It would be hypocritical if you don't let me marry her," Lee said slyly as Frank shuffled on his feet.

Lucy's mouth dropped open. Marriage? What? When? When did that happen? They'd only been together two minutes...bloody hell he didn't half move fast. Sending an alarmed look to her mother she had to roll her eyes as Wendy had visibly perked up but Geoffrey didn't look too pleased.

Lucy spoke up for the first time,"uh marriage?" She asked meekly. Turning to her Lee smiled, she looked slightly petrified and his mother was trying not to giggle as Frank watched on with interest.

"Not now. You know in the future...possibly...if you want to that is. I'm not forcing anything. I promise. It's your decision as well," he rambled. Why did she turn him into a rambling mess? Then she started to laugh and his shoulders fell, he was little relieved.

"We'll talk about it later," she told him as he squeezed her hand in return.

Frank then stood up and turned to his wife, Wendy and Geoffrey. Without having to say a word the three took the hint and stood up and left the room, leaving three left. This was going to be the be all or end all of their relationship and Lee was nervous.

"You have my blessing," Frank smiled as Lee jumped up and hugged his father. This was a rare occasion but he deserved it.

"Thanks dad," Lee said pulling back as he sat back down next to Lucy and pulling her into a hug.

"You are happy about this aren't you?" Lee whispered into her ear as Lucy clung to him.

"Of course I am. I love you."


	13. End

_** Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and followed this story. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this story and any suggestions (that's if you want me to write anything.) I's appreciate it. So, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**_

Lee had spent a few months in London after they'd had his dad's blessing. It was taking a while for Lucy to get used to...everything really. Lee had not pressured her into making any decision. Lucy had needed time to decide if she really wanted to leave her family and friends behind. After a couple of weeks she and said that she would move as long as if they could keep the flat, to which he agreed. It would be nice to have somewhere to stay and then the flat had then gone under security upgrades.

They'd returned then to Elliel where Lucy was greeted as if she had lived there her whole life. They'd spent the next week exploring some places Lee had insisted they should see. He thought that keeping her busy would help her settle in and it did to an extent. It had taken her more time to get used to do doing nothing around the palace. Lucy was so used to doing stuff herself that she wasn't used to just sitting around and not having to tidy or cook, so for the first few weeks she had been restless and Lee of course had had to occupy her.

A couple of months after they arrived she'd had her first royal visit. Although they weren't married or engaged but his dad had allowed it. It wasn't anything big but it was a big deal for her and for him. If it went well then Lucy had been accepted completely into the country. As excepted it went well and once they were in the car Lee had pulled her to him and kissed her temple as he muttered that she had done great. Later that night she had asked him to promise that they'd do something she considered normal or at least as normal as it could get at least once a week and he had agreed.

Lee kept to his promise of doing something 'normal' and it usually became their date night. They'd gone bowling, picnics in the park, spent lazy nights in pyjamas on the sofa and Lee had even attempted to cook for her, with some help. The night they'd spent on the sofa with popcorn and a bad movie on the TV she'd asked if he still felt trapped and he answered honestly and said no. When Lucy asked why he answered with because I have you. Nothing more was said.

Six months after they had gotten together Lee got down on one knee and proposed. Well not technically on one knee, well, any knees. They were having their 'normal' day on the beach. The public had been respectful and had kept away as Lucy, Lee, her family and his sat down on the beach to enjoy some time relaxing. Wendy and Jeanette got on like a house on fire whilst Frank's and Geoffrey's relationship had started off rocky it had improved slightly. Lee had dragged Lucy into the sea, her in shorts and a white t-shirt with a bikini underneath and him in his board shorts. Lucy hadn't had the chance to even take them off before Lee had picked her up and gone running. They were splashing about like a couple of children until Lee had pulled her to him by her waist, her holding onto him by his arms. The words had just come tumbling out of his mouth and Lucy had just stared at him in shock until he had mumbled that he should've gotten down on one knee. The water was too high for him to kneel and Lucy had dragged him back up before he'd had the opportunity to do it. Once he was standing again she had whispered yes as he grinned before kissing her, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist as he spun them round, giggles filling the air.

They'd gotten married four months later. They had wanted it be quiet but they weren't allowed. That's how they had found themselves in a church with other royals and their friends, cameras on them and the public outside, some had been invited inside to witness the marriage. There was nothing quiet or small about it. Lucy had gone for a simple ivory dress but it suited her. When asked why she was picking that one she said it was what she would have had anyway. Lee had worn the same grey uniform as when she found out who he was. Their honeymoon was just what they had needed, an escape from everything, from their chaotic life and even more chaotic parents.

Two months later she had found out she was pregnant. Lee had gone into shock as she told him, his mouth had hung open and his eyes had gone wide as they looked between her and her stomach. She didn't expect any another reaction from him and once he had gotten over his shock as the evening wore on and his hand had crept over her stomach as he closed his eyes, as if he was willing himself to feel the baby inside, although he knew it was impossible. Lucy said nothing as her hand rested over his and their foreheads touched.

Five months and their son had been born. Frank was ecstatic as he tumbled out possible names for the future king but they'd shook them off and gone with Lucy's father's name. They then had to promise Frank that if they had another child then it would be named after him, if it was another boy. That had pleased him. Lee had gone into panic soon after his child had been born, fretting that nothing had been finished but Lucy had reassured him that by time they left the hospital everything would be done. And everything had been done.

So, the years passed by and their son grew. They'd carried on their 'normal' night but now it included an extra one person but their date's night continued. Lee had found those extra nights, he had been determined to. When Geoffrey had turned five Lee became king and Lucy queen. Frank had decided he'd had enough and had passed on his duties, preferring to spend time with his wife and the rest of his family.

Now though, now they were giggling loudly as Lee landed on his back and Lucy fell on top. Laughing up at her he silenced them both with a kiss as he flipped them over, Lucy now lying on her back. They were interrupted when their eight year old son jumped on top of Lee's back, luckily his hands were keeping him from putting his weight on Lucy.

"C'mon mum and dad let's go again," laughing as Geoffrey jumped off his back and ran to the end of the corridor, skidding all the while as Lee got up and helped Lucy up before going to join their son.

"Ready?" Lucy questioned as the two boys nodded their heads.

"One," Geoffrey started.

"Two," Lucy continued.

"Three," Lee finished as they ran a few meters before skidding the rest of the way in their fluffy socks.

"I win!" Lee jumped up as Lucy rolled her eyes before jumping on her husband's back, Geoffrey coming to wrap around his legs.

"Tip him?" Lucy questioned as Lee's eyes widened.

"Tip him," the eight year old replied as his other arm caught Lee's other leg which caused him to fall. Lucy landing on his back as her head rested against the back of his neck, giggling loudly. Managing to turn around Lee wrapped his arms around her as Geoffrey managed to squeeze himself in.

"I love you," Lee whispered.

"I love you too," Lucy replied as she kissed him briefly, "and we love you most." Lucy whispered to her son who had managed to fall asleep within a few seconds.

Lee smiled as he kissed the top of Lucy's head, as she fell asleep as well, her hand clutching at his shirt. He was going to be there for a while. Secretly he let his hand sneak to rest on her stomach. She thought he didn't know but he did. He'd found the test results. Lucy would tell him in her own time, until then it would be his secret between him and his little prince or princess.

_**The End.**_


End file.
